


How to train your catboy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	How to train your catboy

When I was younger, my adoptive mother and father fell into terrible debt. In order to pay it off, they sold me into slavery. I couldn't form coherent words, only make noises, which was one of the reasons I had been sold into slavery. Multiple doctors had assured my parents I would learn, but they weren't patient.

Then the training began. When it was over, there were two things I remembered, my name, and how I got here. But that was irrelevant, because I was a pet now, and i had the tail to match.

The jolt of a truck stopping woke me, and I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I had been tranquilized, I knew that, but where was I now? Oh yes. The auction. 

Every season, there was a huge auction held, seeing as omega slavery was mainstream, and as soon as my parents had sold me, i had gone in this terrible crate full of bad smells and bad noises. A panicked howling filled the air, and I felt the urge to join in, to make a noise, to do something to prove I was still alive. Just as I breathed in, the doors were swung open, and light carved through the shadows of the truck. 

The crates were unloaded and opened, and the slaves were led in in single file into the huge building. I began swishing my tail nervously, and I saw there were others like me. Omega cat people aren't very common, so they fetch a pretty price in things like this. 

The organization had taken care to remove all of my clothing and delicately shave my body, removing all of the tiny blonde hairs, and as we were sorted into groups, I could tell I was being ogled. We were in a holding pen, which led into the main hall were the auction was to be held. 

One by one, they called us out and I got more and more panicky. Digging my nails into the palm of my hand, leaving tiny crescent marks, I looked at anything but the door, dreading my name being called.

It happened soon enough, and I was led into the main hall, my hands bound behind my back.  
"This one's just turned 16, and he's a virgin, too. Starting bid is £500." The voice rang out, and almost immediately, the bids began climbing higher and higher, eventually settling at £1250.11. I was handed over without any questions asked, and dragged to a car. They shoved me roughly in the trunk, and I attempted to settle myself in a more comfortable position, but failed. Then the tears started to fall. 

As the door opened, light filtering into the dark space, I could make out the face of my new owner. Holy shit. I had never been interested in girls, and I was so glad they weren't one. Dark hair framed his face, and his skin was a pleasant olive. He smelt of alpha, and I hated it.  
"Come on, let's get you out." He reached inside, and tugged at the heavy leather collar around my neck. 

He lived in a quaint house, by itself looking over the sea. The garden was very large, and there was a path leading all the way down to the beach. It was beautiful. 

I followed him inside, and he showed me to his room. I would be sharing it with him, as i was his only slave.

"Do you remember your name?" We were sitting on his bed, and he had handed me a small notebook and pen. I wrote it down in the neatest handwriting I could. Quio. My name is Quio. Every day it means a little less.  
"Quio." He said it, and I gave a tiny noise of agreement, swishing my tail around happily. He smiled, and patted me on the head.  
"Now, Quio, we're going to begin your training." He stood up and pulled a leash out from under his bed. Clipping it to my collar, he forced me into the centre of the bed.  
"Ok, now put your ass in the air and your head down. Lift your tail up too." I complied, the tip of my tail brushing my head. He gave my entrance a tentative prod, and I squeaked as he stuck a finger inside me. I could feel him twisting it around, and I let out a strangled cry as he pressed hard into my prostate.  
"Is that nice, Baby boy?" He asked, pressing even harder." I shook my head, and tried to bury my face inside the blanket. The strange sensation caused my dock to twitch and become erect.  
"Come on, let me see your face.." He started slowly jacking me off, and I whimpered as his pumps got faster. I gave a wail and tried to push him away. It felt like something was going to come out.  
"What's wrong, baby?" He chuckled as I turned to see what he was doing, knowing I couldn't reply. I tried to, but just ended up wailing incoherently.  
"Do you want me to take it out?" He continued to put pressure on my prostate, and I was almost crying. Burying my face into the pillow, I jolted as he removed his fingers, even though I was still painfully hard. 

"If you won't look at me, I'm not going to let you cum. Roll over." He was losing his patience, so I quickly rolled over so I could see everything he was doing.  
"Eager, are we?" He lowered his face to my cock, and gently kissed the tip. I squirmed and gasped at the hot wetness of his mouth. His fingers pushed inside me, gently rocking against my prostate, and I squealed as I felt myself nearing release. He bobbed his head up and down, and eventually I came down his throat, moaning and trying desperately to push him away from me. 

When he finally released my erection, it had calmed down and gone soft again, much to my relief.  
"How was your first orgasm, Baby boy?" I shook my head, shaking, and he laughed. He had attached a nice leash to the collar, and pulled me up.  
"Come with me and I'll get you something to eat." He stood up, tugging on it, and I slid off the bed, unable to stand. Crawling along side him, my tail flicking, I silently wondered what he was going to give me. 

The kitchen was small, but in the corner was a small heating cabinet, full of various cans of food. Master set about washing his hands and getting a bowl down from the cabinet. He took one out, and reached for a can. Reading the front, he looked me over and put it back, taking out another one and tipping it into the bowl.  
"It's just Mac and cheese, but it should be ok. I'll get you onto a chair." He put it on the table in the centre, and gently picked me up, placing me on the chair he had pulled up and handing me a fork. I squeaked indignantly. I wasn't a child. I could take care of myself, and I could most certainly get into chairs without help.  
"Eat. I'll come back in a moment." He said, throwing the can in the trash and walking out. 

As I ate, I swung my legs around, hitting my ankles on the chair. It hurt, but I didn't really care. The food was tasteless, but I ate it anyway. It wasn't like I had a choice. When I finished, I stood up from the chair, and tried to remember the route back to his bedroom. I always sleep right after I eat. It's just kinda a habit by now. As I pushed open the door with my hands, I felt a sharp pull on my tail, causing me to jolt and moan, pressing my face into the door.  
"Do you really get turned on by that? That's interesting." I heard Master speak behind me, and I tried to walk forward into his bedroom, but he pulled me back by my tail, making me moan again and lose my balance, falling to the floor.. I dug my nails into the carpet and tried to drag myself away from him, to no avail. He laughed, and pulled my tail again, causing me to stiffen and cry out.  
"You might be one of the most interesting slaves I've had for a long time." He remarked, letting go of my tail. I sat on my knees and bent foreward, lapping at the part of my tail he had ruffled. He smirked at that.  
"Can you suck yourself off?" He demanded, and I nodded sheepishly, looking up at him with my tongue still out.  
"Interesting.." he muttered, pulling me up by the collar and leading me into his bedroom.  
"Quio, come up onto the bed." He ordered, and I climbed up. When we were both comfortable, he unzipped his trousers and ordered me to suck myself off so he could watch. It was an awkward position, and it didn't feel very nice, but he enjoyed it.

When he finished, he ordered me to lick his cum off of him, and I shuddered at the thought. He picked up on that, but chose not to act on it. Crawling over, my tail swishing in case he would try and pull it again, I began to slowly lick his bitter cum from his dick, almost gagging on the taste. But he was feeding me and wasn't beating me, so I was going to obey him. He gently rubbed my head as I finished lapping at his cock, and ordered me to lie next to him. I did, and he turned so he was hugging me from behind, his still erect co k poking at my thighs. I shifted uncomfortably, and mewled as he rubbed against my own.  
"Oh..? Do you like that?" He thrusted a little, and I arched my back against his sturdy chest, letting out a tiny wail. He reached around and rubbed his thumb over the tip, causing me to yelp at the sudden sensation. 

"I wonder.." He stood up, and walked over to one of his cabinets. I sat up to watch as he opened it, and took out a tiny metal pole. Walking back over, he pushed it into my mouth.  
"Get it nice and wet.." he muttered, fumbling underneath the bed for a bottle of lube. He pulled it out, and took back the metal instrument, coating it in a generous amount. He then positioned it above my urethra, and a sudden wave of understanding hit. I whimpered and tried to push him away, but he simply pushed most of it inside in one go, making me let out a strangled cry of pain as it bottomed out. He twisted it around a little, and pressed down hard against my prostate, making me mewl and squirm underneath him.  
"No!" I wailed, clawing at him any trying to free myself. He froze for a moment, stunned.  
"You.. spoke..?" He seemed.. doubtful, Like he had imagined it, but I nodded.  
"I quite enjoyed having you mute.. shame, really, that if you do that again I'll have to get your vocal chords removed." I cried out as he pulled out the metal in one swift movement, and set it aside.  
"Now, you're going to let me position you in a position that is comfortable for the both of us, and you are going to take my cock. Understand?" He pulled me to my feet, still supporting me, and helped me bend over the bed, my feet dangling in the air, as I was too short to reach the ground. His cock pressed against my entrance, lubricated by the copious amounts of slick I was producing, and gently eased it in, inch by inch, until his hips were against me.  
An appreciative sigh from above me told me all I needed to know. He was enjoying this, and I was practically in heaven. He was long, and pleasantly thick, and he was precise, rubbing against my tortured prostate with every thrust, leaving me clawing desperately at the sheets and meowing incoherently as he tugged at my tail.

When he knotted me, I screamed. It was so big, and the surprise of having it forced inside me caught me off guard. He moaned as my lithe body clenched around him, and a spurt of semen was released inside me. I had already come multiple times, but the feeling of being knotted had made me cum again, and he had pulled my tail so hard I came from that alone. 

As his knot began to deflate, he reached for something behind him.  
"I'm going to put this up your ass so you'll be nice and full for the rest of the day." He purred, slipping his dick out of me and quickly replacing it with the plug before too much spilled out. He quickly glance at the clock, and stood up straight.  
"I've got to go to work now, I'll see you later. There's some food out on the floor for you in the kitchen, and I'll leave this door open so you can explore." He gave me a pat on the head and zipped up his trousers, walking out of the room. As soon as he was out of the house, I let about a long sigh and curled up under the covers on his bed. They were really soft, and I had no trouble falling asleep.


End file.
